


Game, set, match

by i_gaze_at_scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully
Summary: A sexual bet: silent oral sex. If they make a sound, they have to switch.





	Game, set, match

**Author's Note:**

> Part of tumblr's xfpornbattle 2k18!

Scully is loud. Not screaming-his-name-when-she-comes loud (which she often does too), but the constant moaning kind of loud. The loud where the feedback doesn’t come from the noise itself, but from how many times her breath hitches in a minute and the inflection of her moans.

He’s learned these things over time.

So one day, one lovely lazy Saturday, he’s kissing his way up her thighs and he can feel her moans reverberate around his face. For some reason, it cracks him up. He laughs into her skin and she lifts her head to look at him like he’s crazy.

“What’s so funny?” She asks, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Nothing, nothing,” he tries, but she runs a hand through his hair and pulls him up to look at her.

“Mulder…” she threatens. He’s tempted to drag it out just to see what she’ll to do next, but he tells her.

“Mulder!” She protests, shoving his shoulder back. “That’s not true! I may be vocal, sure–”

“That’s one word for it,” he teases, and she sits up abruptly.

“All right, fine, but you’re no monk yourself. Oh Scully,” she mocks with eyes closed in pretend pleasure. “Oh god, keep doing that, you’re so beautiful, you’re so–”

“And?” He counters, tracing a finger down the middle of her torso and stopping where the curls begin. “How’s that unusual?”

“You might not moan as much but you never stop talking.” She tips her head back and he can’t tell if it’s to emphasize her annoyance or because he’s started running his middle and pointer fingers down her outer folds.

“All right,” he muses, leaning forward to hover over her. “How about this?” He sucks at the skin under her ear, eliciting a fresh round of groans, and makes his way down her neck. “How about” a nip at her collarbone, “we play” a tongue at the underside of her breast, “a little game?”

“What did you have in mind?” She asks, falling back to the mattress with a thud and a smirk.

“I’m going to go down on you till you come so hard you see stars,” he promises, and she arches an eyebrow.

“Well I’m not gonna say n–”

“But, you can’t make a sound.” He unexpectedly reaches his hand between them and cups her, sliding his middle finger inside for a quick thrust as she gasps and groans. He pulls his finger out and removes his hand entirely. He moves his whole body, actually, so that he straddles her but no part of them is touching.

“You make a noise, any noise above a breath, and I stop.” He looks her dead in the eye and the arousal he sees there goes straight to his cock.

“Fine,” she concedes. “But if you stop–”

“When I stop, you mea–”

“If you stop, I go down on you.” She sits up beneath him so that her face is level with his dick and lazily sweeps her tongue up his shaft, reaching a hand up to drag down his chest. She wraps her beautiful fingers around him, looks at him with those eyes, dear god it feels so–

“Jesus, Scully,” he breathes. And she’s gone.

He’s panting, staring her down with a hunger to match her own.

“Game on,” he challenges, easing his way down onto her. He grinds his full weight into her for a moment, then lowers his face to where she’s slick and waiting. Jesus she’s wet. He takes his time, tracing sentences on her inner thighs with his tongue, kisses for commas and a nip for a period. Full stop. She slams her head back into the pillow and he hasn’t even touched her pussy yet. This is going to be a breeze.

He runs two fingers through her folds, framing her clit, and brings his tongue close enough to touch. But he doesn’t just yet. He nuzzles his nose against her mons, exhales slow and hot on her clit. She gasps, but to her credit, she hasn’t moaned yet.

He uses the broad of his tongue to press lightly near her entrance and sweeps up, narrowing along the way. He puts his shelling skills to work as he moves his tongue around. She’s biting her lip so hard she’ll likely draw blood, and he suppresses a laugh. Mouth still moving, he slips a finger inside her and curls.

“Mulderr,” she purrs, quickly realizing her mistake as “Fuck!” follows in quick succession. He’s up and hovering again, wiping her juices off his mouth and donning his best shit-eating grin. Got her.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that.” She motions for him to switch with her, lay on his back, with a nod of her head.

“Is that a promise?”

“Mulder,” she says, tying her hair back. “Shut up.”

Yes ma’am, he thinks, and props himself up on his elbows to watch.

His favorite part of getting a blowjob from Scully is watching her work. None of the pin-ups in his videos hold a candle to Scully, least of all when he can watch her take him into his mouth like–

Oh fuck here she goes.

She’s so fucking hot with one hand cradling his balls and the other wrapped around his base as the rest of him disappears slowly, agonizingly slowly, into her hot little mouth. She does this amazing thing with her tongue sometimes, this quick zigzag up his shaft, dipping her tongue under the lip of his head right before she takes it in. Fuck she’s zigzagging, oh god yes.

He keeps his mouth shut, ‘cause if she stops now his balls may be blue forever.

But damn her, Dana Katherine Scully doesn’t lose. Dana fucking Scully reaches down with a mouth full of him and starts touching herself. Her eyes roll back in her head and she moans around him, rubbing furiously at her clit. He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the words about to rush out of his mouth. You like my cock in your mouth? God you’re so beautiful, come for me, Scully, come with me. Oh fuck…

Her mouth is gone suddenly and he makes the mistake of opening his eyes. She licks her lips, pushing her breasts together against his dick. She finds a loophole he hadn’t thought of.

“Am I doing a good job?” She croons with those wide blue eyes and he’s done.

He growls as he flips her and pins her onto the bed. She’s got the gleam in her eye of a champion.

“I don’t remember this being part of the–” she starts, cutting herself off with a cry loud enough to wake the dead as he rams into her. “Oh God, Mulder, yes!” Her breath hitches as he finds his pace and her moans rumble low and steady.

“You want it? You like that?” She digs her heels into his ass in response and he feels himself losing it.

“Scully, I’m gonna–” But she beats him to it, drawing him in quick and tight and burying her head in his shoulder as an array of curses, whimpers, and moans spill out and she rides the wave down.

He finishes with a grunt and a shudder, pressed hard against her as he empties himself into her. She traces patterns on his back with feather light fingers as they both catch their breath.

“Mm I think I won, Mulder,” she asserts, tapping his hip.

“Maybe,” he admits, “but you cheated.” He rolls off her onto his back and she cuddles up against his side.

“Did not,” she mumbles into his ribcage. In her post-climactic state, she’s docile and warm, but still his same stubborn Scully.

“We’ll see about that next time,” he says, but she’s dozing before the sentence is out. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly and plots his revenge.


End file.
